


No peeper

by nisakaho



Series: pee [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cuddle, Fluff, Leo is a furry, M/M, Piss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisakaho/pseuds/nisakaho
Summary: Sangyyuk is a lonely Boi. In need of some good lovin..





	No peeper

Snacchyuk has been feeling blue lately like his balls. Hgongbin hasn’t been around (he bz ok) to gib him the gud ol devils stik. He snooped around and went to tikwon s room. Then he was suprisd wih tikwoon not actually doing anything weird or secsi. He was playing a visual novel game!!!!!!!!!!! 

It was a furry game

He wasnt shrpised anymore bc that pasta is a big furry lol. So he went to give him a “boo!”

Tkwood came and squaled !!! “Han sganyuk! Wat did I tell u about knocking th door prst!!!” Now his table is ruined bc he pissed so much. So no one should surpiss him except for jyani bby. So anyways hyuk was shy and bc now tikwon is hornie bc he pissed .he sad too because wan to spend time w bean. He left the room and cried

How he wished beingbong was there with him to give him a kiss. He went to bean room. And saw bean in the room!!!! He there!!!! He went home already. And he kissed bean but bean said “my bab les just cuddle” then they cuddled and bugbin is the big spoon because he has the body of cr*sh bandic**t . Manly

Bin felt a bit aroused but no peep growing because it fell off once upon a time anyways dat no the point so he just came and sagyk pissed so hard because he knew bin jizzed. Then they fell asleep

Thankz!  
The Nd

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is even worse than the last chapter. Not much going on. I want to write about Ah Beng Wonshik lol. YEET


End file.
